SpellBound
by Whitlocklover24
Summary: sffering with the loss of her mum and moving to a new town to be with her dad, young witch bella is faced with yet another problem when she gets drawn to edward cullen, she knows what he is but that doesnt scare her, yet when jasper turns up she is conflicted. who should she trust? dows edward truly hide that much ? rated T for no due to violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a Bella/jasper story. But she will be with Edward for a period in order for the story I am about to tell you to work. In my version jasper will not be with Alice, Bella will not get hunted down by nomads because of some stupid baseball game and mistimed vision. Bella will also not just be some insignificant human, although she can still be clumsy at the best of times and put her trust in the wrong places. **

**So just to clarify, THIS IS NOT THE AVERAGE TWILIGHT STORY. **

**I hope you enjoy my version as it has, some... questionable points and I may make a few mistakes but bare with me :D **

**Bella has always embraced her differences from others, if one thing her mother taught her it was never try and change yourself, so when she dies and Bella has to move to forks, she tries to hold true to herself, even when Edward Cullen walks into her life. But can she hold her own against him, and will she believe what jasper has to say about her new 'friend'? **

** oh one more thing, i own no rights to twilight, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES, i just borrowed it **

**Chapter 1.**

**Leaving it Behind**

I drive to the airport in the new mini I had gotten off my mother for my 17th birthday last week... Of course my mother being the forgetful person she was didn't trust herself to pick it up apparently and had it to be delivered on the day, I just wish she had lived to see it. Renee and Phil had died in a road accident early the week before, dead on impact they said. I can't help but think that if I had been there, I might of been able to heal them, of course I knew in my head that I couldn't, i wouldn't have been able to heal the extensive wounds they had, even with my powers. Yes, powers, I am a witch, my father and mother both where as well although my father fused to practice the magic he held within, which is one of the reasons they separated. my mother was a coven leader, strong and confident, although very ditsy. I smiled at the thought of her leading her weekly circles; she loved to feel the pull of magic flowing through the room, strengthening and grounding us.

I sighed to myself in resignation, I was leaving all that behind me now, moving on to the next chapter of my life, I loved my mother and I will mourn her, I am mourning her, but like she would have wanted I was accepting the road fate had chosen. I am going to try and live a life in forks, Washington with my Dad. I will try to stay true to myself and my beliefs whilst also accepting Charlie's.

Yet I will miss the sun and the heat, the cloudless blue sky, Home. In the Olympic peninsula of northwest Washington state, under a cover of near constant cover of clouds. It rains more than any place In the US. I looked out of my window as I came up to the airport and said one last goodbye to my previous life, and my Mum.

"don't worry about me Mum, you just wait, I will be with you soon, Miss you, Love you.." I whispered the last part as a tear escaped and slid down my cheek. Looking down my breathing raged, picking up my bag I ran into the airport to board my plane and start a new life.

**SORRY ! i know it is short and maybe if i get enough reviews i will carry it on with a longer chapter, i just had to start of by telling you who bella is in this story, as to stephanie meyers version :) please review and tell me what you think, any feedback, good or bad will be welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am too obsessed with getting this story out to worry about reviews, so as much as I want to wait for more on first chapter first, I needed to post this **

**HOPE YOU LIKE ! #**

**Unfortunately Stephanie Meyer owns character **

**Chapter 2. **

**Awkward home coming **

The flight from phoenix to Seattle was long and tiresome, four hours on a plain often feels like that or so I am told, and then after that I had to put up with another hour in a smaller plain from Seattle to port Angeles. So by the time Charlie picked me up I was tired, annoyed and overall cranky. Not a good mood to be in when it was already going to be an awkward reunion with your dad. He didn't like the fact that until recent events I had by all terms been looking after Mum unless it came to coven business. She used to be such a forgetful person that we would go without food or water but her magic supplies never dwindled and she was always happy, so I took over, not wanting her to stress. Now my Dad wants to look after me but I am too self reliant to need it or even ask, and never mind the fact I try to use magic whenever I can and am always broadening my knowledge of it. When he actively tries to forget it.

I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision to move here with him, thinking I would live out on my own in phoenix, but the truth was I needed him even if I wouldn't say it. I needed somewhere I belonged, and he seemed an easy option. Charlie was waiting for me next to the cruiser when I walked up as expected since he was the chief of police, the rare sun in forks shining down and a smile on his face. Giving me an awkward one armed hug when I got beside him.

"It's good to see you bells" he said smiling and taking my bags. "you haven't changed much, how you holding up?" I knew he was talking about Mum, he hadn't bothered to make the trip for her funeral so didn't know what I had reacted like to the news, nothing changes I suppose.

"Alright, just starting fresh like she wanted" I stated with a little smile.

I had only a few bags, most of my old clothes wouldn't suit Washington, so I had minimal clothes, the majority of the stuff being my Wicca supplies.

"Oh bells about your car, I didn't have a clue what you asked me to do so I just had Jacob sort it out, it should be here by tomorrow." Charlie said to me as I strapped myself in the cruiser ready to set off. I looked over at him confused.

"Who the hell is Jacob?..." I mumbled under my breath, there was no way I was letting a stranger drive my baby!

I stared out the window as we made the quiet drive to my new home, forks was beautiful, everything was green, the trunks, the trees, the ground covered with ferns. I loved this town already, yes I would miss my old home that was a given, but I had a feeling this tiny town would mean a rebirth for Bella swan. Eventually we made it back to the house and I grinned in wonder, this was not the house my mum had described many a time. This was... magical. It was a large old style house, with a porch flower gardens and a path leading to the woods, I could even see a barn peeking out from around back. I just stood there in front of my new home in a sense of awe. I felt so connected with this house and I hadn't even stepped inside yet. I could see Charlie out of my peripheral vision getting the bags and taking them inside and I followed silently taking in everything as I went. There was a large reception room off to the left off the main hallway with a big central fireplace and two large couches as well as a large cabinet full of liquor and other assorted alcoholic beverages. The floor was all red carpet and the walls a dark brown. This theme continued into the next room which seemed to be a smaller version of the last. I moved on to look at the kitchen which was all granite and oak, vast in size and cooking assorting items. We then travelled upstairs where I was shown to my room, I was ecstatic, I had I queen size bed with silk bed sheets, a huge flat screen TV, assorted gaming consoles and games, an enormous entertainment system and music choice to choose from. There where patio doors leading onto a balcony, a on suit with a Jacuzzi and another door which seemed to lead to the attic I went to go up but Charlie didn't follow.

"What's wrong?" I ask looking back, Charlie seemed really uncomfortable now.

"Nothing... that is one room I won't be going in, I did to decorate accordingly but that is all, I thought you could use the attic to practice your magic... I wasn't going to deny you that. I have used everything you should need for the room, I hope you like it. it was where your grandmother used to use her magic so I know it is a powerful room, this used to be her house, I used some of the money she left to decorate, I hope you like it." I stared at him and then for the first time in my life hugged my father.

"thank you so much dad you don't know how much this means to me, you have unknowingly made this so much easier for me, I didn't expect you to let me be who I really am, to want me to pretend like you. I am sorry" I smile at him as he smiles slightly and walk out of the room not one for emotional moments. I sigh for the 5th time today and start to unpack.

* * *

**hey sorry know i need to try harder to make the chapters longer :( i apolagise, please review and tell me what you think !**


End file.
